gameglitchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to Glitchwiki Know about a weird glitch in a game? Tell us about it here! News * Replace this with some news about your topic. Banjo-Kazooie http:// sent in by Code Hunter 64 First, get access to Wozza's Cave in Freezeezy Peak. Then, get and activate the Wishy Washy Banjo code. Now, return to Freezeezy Peak, go in Wozza's Cave, and jump in the water. Banjo does not get hurt. Furthermore, go against the wall, jump and perform a Beak Buster to go underwater while holding the Control Stick towards the tunnel so you go in it. You can get the Honeycomb in there without becoming a walrus! sent in by Koopa55 1. In Spiral Mountain, go to the entrance to Grunty's lair. While Talon Trotting, carefully inch you way to the edge of the giant Grunty head's mouth. Keep inching till you're as close to the edge and as far up as you can get. Then jump out and around towards the rock wall. If you do it just right, you'll go into a weird tunnel thing behind Grunty's head. It took me about 100 tries to get it right. 2. Go to spring in Click Clock Wood. Stand on the tree directly above the boulder blocking Gnawty's house. Poop eggs off the edge onto the rock. After a lot of hits it will break and the camera will screw up. Now go in Gnawty's house and you'll be in a VERY strange white tunnel full of water. You can do some pretty nutty stuff with this. sent in by Karri Billing Now that I have your attention, here is a little trick that I found very useful. This isn't a glitch because it was programmed into the game intentionally, but I'm not sure that Rare knew quite what was possible with it. This can be done at nearly any time in the game. All it is is the Beak Buster move ('A' to jump + 'Z' to slam). Sounds easy? It is. This will only make you invincible from the time you bounce off the ground, to a little after you land so you have less than a second of invincibility. You also can't do anything apart from move a little bit so you may think this is just about useless. That's where you're wrong. You can use it to fall infinite height without taking damage, just walk up right to the edge and slam, then as you leave the ground hold the way you want to go, and unless you weren't quite far enough over and you skimmed the platform before falling off, you should be able to fall onto solid ground from 200 metres or more without so much as scuffing your fur or putting a feather out of place. But that's not all you can do. Another great way to use this trick is when fighting Gruntilda, the first attack she uses - the Foul Swoop can be avoided with a quick (Z) trigger finger and good timing. You can tell this wasn't taken into consideration by the developers because the old bag cackles as though she hit you with a ten hit combo, but she passes through Banjo without him losing even one honeycomb piece. 'Oh wow' I hear you remark with more than just a touch of sarcasm in your voice, but perhaps this will be a little more impressive... Gruntilda tries many dirty tricks in her attempt to get the better of Banjo, but the only one that works every time (unless you use a valuable gold feather) is the "magnet spell of Banjo homing", which is of course the homing white energy ball. It seems that no matter what you do, this spell takes from you either a honeycomb piece or a gold feather. Not any more. You can see where this trick is headed so I'll insult your intelligence no longer. One word of advice though before you make this mistake - since Grunty's fireballs are explosive, try to be hit by them just as you bounce up from the slam. If it hits you too late, even if you're invincible at that moment, the blast from the explosion it causes may still hit you. Read on. sent in by Karri Billing This has got to be the best move in the game. Not only is it the most powerful 'free' attack (the Wonderwing costs a gold feather). More than just that, it is also the key to the above trick(s). That, however is not where the Beak Buster's greatness ends. sent in by Karri Billing An extension of the trick above, this trick may only work in Rusty Bucket Bay. At the place near the crane where there is a Shock Spring Jump pad (the green thing that lets you jump real high), instead of jumping out a bit, around the platform, and back in to land on it, you can just do the Beak Buster when you hit the bottom of the platform to slam up through it and land on top. This also works at the place where you climb the ladder to get up the smoke stack. I know this isn't really all that great, but combined with the other mentioned tricks, the Beak Buster truly is a force to be reckoned with. sent in by Karri Billing In Rusty Bucket Bay, find the galley (the ship's kitchen) through one of the ventilation pipes. You'll know when you've found it because you will see a metal grating just to Banjo's left. Kill the two Seamen Grublins and find the shelf on the right side of the room (from the camera's point of view) that has a bunch of eggs on it. There is a Grille Chompa up there so be careful. Use the above 'through the roof' trick at the side away from the Grille Chompa to get onto the shelf, then kill it with any attack you like (I chose to Rat-a-tat Rap him, but the Forward Roll Attack is probably easier. You've probably realised that the shelf is inside a cupboard of some description, and that the door is half closed, well if you run towards the door, along the wall that the Grille Chompa previously occupied, and keep running, Banjo should start doing slightly weird things. If you walk slightly slower and a little away from the back wall, and stop when you touch the door, you may see Banjo move his arms up and down without falling. If this happens, hold the 'Z' trigger and Banjo should flap his hands really fast. You can then rotate the analog stick around while you hold 'Z' and it will look like Banjo's trying to clothesline someone! sent in by Karri Billing Well, not really. In Mad Monster Mansion, walk up to the front door to the house and turn left to the window. Don't break the window, just try to jump into it when it's closed. If you do it right, and keep holding toward the window, Banjo will never land. He wont actually be falling, but if you press the 'Z' trigger he will slam like if he was in mid-air, and if you press 'B' he will do the Rat-a-tat Rap, pressing 'A' will make him do the Feathery Flap. So it seems like he's falling forever. sent in by Victreebel64 For those of you who have not yet hit the Witch Switch in Gobi's Valley, here is a little trick you can do that is very, very strange. Go outside of Gobi's Valley where there's a big urn with a Shock Pad spinning around it, stand in front of the sarcophagus, and wait for the Shock Pad to spin around to where you are. Then, use the Shock Pad to jump on top of the sarcophagus, then get on the back of it and do a Beak Buster. If you did it in the right place a Jiggy will appear in Banjo's hands from seemingly nowhere! Actually, it's not a new Jiggy. It's just the one that was in the sarcophagus. sent in by Jman I found a glitch in bk where first you must go to banjos house and look at the pic of bottles and finish his seven puzzles. He gives you the code to turn into a washing machine and then you go to the sandcastle and turn into the washing machine. Then go to the first world, mumbos mountain and change into the termite. Now go out of the level as a termite and when you reach the point where mumbo says magic is getting weak he will automatically change you into the wash. mach. and then you will start slidiing backwards for a bit , it is pretty cool and I am not yet sure if it works in other levels. sent in by Ben Cartledge You may already know that in Click Clock Wood you can get into Gnawty's house in the Spring by breaking the boulder from above. And, upon swimming in, you'll see distorted images. But, if you angle the camera so you can see in the direction you came in, you'll be able to see the lake outside, and if you jump from here, and aim for between the surface of the lake and the lake floor, you'll land on the bottom of the lake and you'll be able to walk around, rather than swim. Metal Banjo! sent in by Morgan Atkinson OK, go to the room with the golden pot, you know? Now use the shock jump pad to hop on top of the sphinx statue and slam his head to make a Jiggy appear. This is a shortcut instead of going into King Sandybutt's maze and stomping the Gruntilda switch I'm told. sent in by anonomos Category:Browse